The story of Kristina Black
by Carixna
Summary: It's funny isn't it? She had such promise, the daughter of Sirius Black and one of the smartest witches at hogwarts... whatever happened to the child to make her into what she is? Why dont you read and find out.
1. No one mourns the wicked

**Life**

Sometimes things _don't_ go the way you planned;

Sometimes it _pushes_ you around and sometimes it _hurts_;

Sometimes you will be _afraid_ or someone will_ leave_ you;

Sometimes it feels like you're _violated_ and sometimes it feels like your heart has been _ripped_ out;

_Mistakes_ will happen and luck will _fail_ you;

No one knew it better than Kristina Lillian Black.

**Contrary-wise…**

Sometimes you have _miracles_;

Sometimes it is the _challenge_ that pushes you to _success_;

Sometimes you are surrounded with _friends_ that are all laughing and you think _life_ can't get any better;

Sometimes it feels like you've just walked into where you _belong_ and you will _never_ have to leave;

_Skill_ will help you and so will _love_;

And no one knew it better than Kris.

…

It's funny, her story. It has no definite beginning, as well as no definite end. It is a story that when told from my perspective will sound almost _heroic_, but it wasn't.  
She'd admit it too.

Not at first, but by the **end**, Kristina Black wasn't a 'hero' or a 'phoenix' like she was so often called- she was wicked, broken, a murderer, a cheat, a con-woman and a death eater (well, sort of).  
To be fair, by the **end** she was also brave, kind, loving, a jokester, the headmistress of Hogwarts, a member of the order of the phoenix, a friend, a teacher, a student, and a fiancé.

We all know that there is _light_ and **dark** with in each of us and Kristina was an example of that. She was **imperfect** but at the same time, she was the _epitome of perfection_. Received all Os, never had to try, got the two year older boyfriend- I guess it was in the genes. But so was _insanity_. So was _wickedness_.

But is the light and dark that make up each of us **predetermined** or _ever in the balance_? Was she always going to end up here or was it changeable? Are we **born**, or _made_?

I am going to tell you a story then I am going to ask you that same question and I'd like an answer.

This is the story of _**Kristina Black**_, and how she ended up where she did.


	2. Who knew?

_**Her story**_ starts _long_ before she was born.

It starts with a drawn scene of six friends sitting under a tree by the black lake.

James Potter with his arm around a girl with red hair, Lily Evans, as James played with a snitch and the girl read. Remus Lupin was helping Peter Pettigrew with some herbology problem and they were laughing. **Sirius** **Black** had **Eloise** **Regrendo** leaning on his shoulder as she drew in a notebook and he commented kiddingly when he got the chance.

You must understand, when I say some of her traits were in the genes- I mean **most** of them.

Her father, Sirius Black was… an arrogant joking playboy who hung out with his friends: James Potter, _Eloise Regrendo_, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Eloise or Elle was one of his _best friends_ and it was probably because they were in the same boat. Pureblood families with high expectations and bigoted ways; how Sirius saw around it I have no idea but Elle was **smarter** than her relatives and would often **disagree** on their habits. She _**moved**_ out, the summer before her fifth year when _Sirius_ arrived with a motorcycle in front of her house.

After all the girlfriends and the dates she was not keen on being anything more with Sirius. She did _give in _and they dated all throughout their sixth year and seventh.

She had yellow/gold hair with green eyes and was in the **Ravenclaw** house. She was brilliant, some people thought she was _insane_ for her love of dramatics and humor but she would generally say 'thank you!'. Regardless for her **actual** love of learning she got along with the boys _swimmingly_ and was always with them, weather it was planning a prank, torturing 'Snivellus' or being in detention (which was often).

Elle _**matured**_ in her later years as she went from being arch enemies with the boy named Snape to being… sort of friends. I suppose it could be said _Sirius matured too_ because he was faithful to her and never actually tried to cut off the sort-of-friendship between the girl and Snape, mostly because he knew better than to try.

The couple was one of those '_matches made in heaven'_ you know? …sickening, but surprisingly never annoying. They evened each other out because they already knew each other so well by the time they dated. Elle **hated** PDA and Sirius got **that**; Sirius would always be _running around_ and Elle got his _schedule down_; Elle liked **heels** and Sirius was **tall** enough for them to still look 'cute'; Sirius _woke up late_ and Elle would wait for him… or _just stay in bed_; it went on with that for most of their relationship then Sirius wanted a simple _**wedding**_ and Elle was _**overjoyed**_.

They were married right out of seventh year and moved from the Potter's home to their own apartment. It was small at the time but it was all they needed.

Anyone who saw the couple then would agree that those two would be together _**forever**_. They may break up but that _**friendship**_ wouldn't die so easily. If someone had told the _happy_ couple that in three years they would be **broken** and **far** **away** from each other, then that someone would face the sadistic hands of Sirius and Elle.

That someone would still be right.

Who would've guessed?

One day, Elle had some **news** for Sirius that she was sure he **wouldn't** take well. So she left work early one day, and made dinner _carefully_ with a glass of firewhiskey for him and _apple juice_ for her…  
She told him and he was _surprised_ but not at all upset… the opposite actually, he was **excited**; Apprehensive that he knew nothing of being a _father_ but excited. And boy, did he know nothing.

On a rainy day in June, the child- _**Kristina Lillian Black**_- was born weighing in at seven pounds. The happy couple was _enamored_ and all _their friends visited_ as soon as they could. James and Lily Potter were only home a week from their honeymoon when they visited and bonded with the child with Remus Lupin as well, Peter was **missing** from this party.

_Sirius and Elle_ would take the little one for walks in the park, sometimes _Remus_, _James_, or _Lily_ would join them. Peter might have but every time he appeared the girl baby would start **screaming**… Of course James and Sirius would start **joking** about it and Elle and Lily would _roll their eyes_ while Remus overlooked.

Soon Kristina was walking. She'd wake up early and run out of her room to wake up her parents, and Sirius couldn't say no to his little girl. Mom, Elle, would make pancakes and Sirius would read the newspaper with Krissy on his lap.

James and Lily Potter had their own child _two years after_ the birth of Kristina, and theirs was a boy- named **Harry James Potter**. Kristina was **two** at the time and enjoyed playing with the baby boy's _hands_ whenever the parents got together to hang out.

Then one fateful day, Sirius and Elle got a purple ribbon letter by owl. Their best friends had _died_ that night and Sirius was to _blame_.

In all honesty, I must disclose that Sirius was **not** in fact to blame. He was not the Potter's Secret keeper for that would've been too obvious to anyone, and he had _family_ to think about. Instead they had chosen Peter Pettigrew. Peter was to blame and Sirius wasn't letting him **get away**.

He was grabbing his keys as Elle was _arguing_ with him.

'You can't _leave_ now Sir'

'Tensions are _high_, and you throwing yourself into it, won't help anyone.'

Kristina hid behind a couch and **watched**.

'Everyone is out for blood and it's yours they want. I _can't_ lose you.'

'You walk out that door and I'll _never_ forgive you.'  
Her voice cracked when she said this.

'Sirius, if you don't _fucking_ turn around this moment-'  
He kissed her.

He **promised**.  
'I'll _always_ come home Elle. Forever, alight?'

And she believed him. So did _**Kristina**_.

Hours past, breakfast came and went and Elle _cried_.  
Kristina didn't see a **problem** though.

'He said he'll be home _right_?'

Elle took her daughter to Diagon Alley. A few **errands** she said. Her eyes scanned for her husband. Kristina ran around _playfully_ unaware of the **severity** of this situation.

Not ten minutes later the Alley was in ruins.  
Peter had framed Sirius and had succeeded.  
Sirius paid the price as he had seen Elle before the blast and now she was gone.

He was screaming her name. He was desperate. And he found her, mild trauma to the head but otherwise fine. Kristina was hiding behind rubble and crying, she would unwillingly remember this evening.

Sirius was sentenced to _**life**_ sentence in Azkaban.  
Elle was sent to St. Mungo's mental ward; apparently the head trauma had made her _**insane**_.  
Kristina was sent to be _raised_ by the next of kin, her second cousin, **Bellatrix** **Lestrange**.

Who would've guessed?


End file.
